The Broken Girl and The Protective Giant
by Jvann14
Summary: Brook Wilcox is a Fifteen year old girl who was abused by her parents when they found out about her mutation. She is sent off to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. There she meets Peter Rasputin. Will he be able to get her to love him or will he realize that some things just aren't fixable. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

 **My name is Brooke Wilcox. I go to Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. My parents found out that I'm a mutant and sent me here. My parents were very abusive to me because of my mutation. My mutation is a force field, I can feel others emotions and project my own, and last but not least I have visions that help me see whats in store for me. This is my story of how Xavier's taught me how to love and be loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **I was shaken awake by Professor Xavier. I look and we are already at his school. He smiles and beckons me to follow him. I get out of the car and follow him into the school. When we get inside we are greeted by whom I'm told are Dr. Jean Grey and Scott Summers. They are both supposed to be teachers here. I was told t follow Dr. Grey and that she would show me to my room. We are stopped along the way by several students who are asking questions about some kind of assignment that she gave them. I got several smiles from different people. I also got some not so friendly leers from the guys. Finally Dr. Grey ushers me forward .**

 **She stops and says, "This is your room. I'll send another student to get you when dinners ready. Oh and you have a roommate. Her name is Rogue. She'll be back tomorrow there was a family emergency." I nod and mumble, "Thank you." She smiles and walks out.**

 **I sit on my bed and think about how glad I am to be out of that place but how nervous I am about being here. Getting lost in my thoughts I drift off to sleep. I wake up to someone knocking on my door. I get up to open it and come face to face with a hard chest.**

 **I back up and the guy says, "Hi my names Peter Rasputin. Dr. Grey sent me to get you for dinner. They also want me to show you around after dinner. At dinner you can sit with my Bobby, John, and Kitty. They are our age. Just to warn you Johns kind of a flirt and has trouble with someone telling him no." I nod and say, "I guess Dr. Grey told you my name." He nodded and off we were.**

 **We talked a little here and there but ultimately we walked in a comfortable silence. When we walked into the lunchroom we got a few stares . Peter looked at me and said, "Brooke don't let them worry you or make you uncomfortable. We don't usually have a lot of new kids." I nod. We get our plates and walk over to a table with two guys and a girl sitting down. Peter clears his throat and says,**

 **"This is Brooke she's new so I thought I would invite her to sit with us." I soon learned a boy with reddish color short hair was named Bobby, the boy with slick backed greasy hair was John, and the small petite girl was Kitty. I was sitting between Peter and John to my discomfort. I actually really like Peter but John gives me the creeps. Halfway through dinner I felt his hand on my thigh. I pushed him off and scooted closer to Peter.**

 **Peter must have noticed because he pulled my chair closer and whispered in my ear, "We can leave if you want to." I nodded and we gathered our things and told everyone we would see them later. As I turned around John grabbed my butt. Peter saw the whole thing and was about to hit him when he saw how I froze up. He shot John a glare and gently led e out of the lunchroom.**

 **He took me outside to the garden and asked, "Are you okay?" I shook my head and it was then that I realized I was crying. Peter noticed and hugged me. He just let me cry into his chest. When I finally stopped crying he took me back to my room and said, "My room is right across the hall. If you need anything you can come over and get me." He was about to walk off when I said, "Thank you." He turned around smiled and said, "Your welcome. Goodnight Brooke." With that he was shutting the door to his room. I walked in my room and for the first time in years slept without worrying over anything.**


End file.
